Heart Collision
by everychance
Summary: Love,Passion,heat between the realtionship of Jacob and Renesmee
1. Chapter 1

Heart Collision

Chapter 1: Only exception here

15 years later

"You ready?" He said over his shoulder in the bathroom. I zipped my bag up, and turned to the window the rain had stopped but clouds remain.

"Yah." I turned around and reached for the sunglasses that I thought were on the bed. My mistake,

"Jake, have you seen my-." Above my head I saw my black sunglasses held by the ear piece and dangled over my head. I tried to reach for them but I came to no prevail. I turned around to see his tall muscular body standing over me like a short but still tall tower. I put my hand on his hot, bare chest. He leaned into kiss me. He pulled me into a lift and threw the sunglasses on the pillow. He laid down with me still in his arms and our kiss still intact. I put my hand on the back of his neck and clung to his chest as I was pulled up so he could find my neck. Sure enough, he did. His warm, soft lips smoothed and motioned with mine as we finally broke away I met his gaze. We didn't say much. We didn't have to, the kiss said it all.

"Now _I'm_ ready." I rolled my eyes but couldn't fight back a smile. Our fingers inner-twined as we walked down the stairs and into the living room, my mother Bella stood near the piano and leaned against it as Edward played a familiar tune. Alice and Rosalie were laughing at Emmett and Jasper freaking out because their team lost. Esme I guessed was making a snack for Jake. I stood near Carlisle and whispered.

"We're going to the beach for about an hour is that ok?" Edward interrupted him before he could speak.

"Yes, it is fine, thank you for asking your Father, take your cell phone, be careful." He all said in one breath without looking from the piano.

"We love you, please don't do anything you'll regret or be ashamed of telling us."

"Mom! It's fine, we can't really do anything in an hour anyway!" Emmett was chuckling now. Rosalie just looked away holding back a smile.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I better have not have heard what you just said!" I looked down a little embarrassed now.

"Well I did." He growled. "In that case Jasper will go with you." Jasper looked up and twisted his lips Dad just stared down. Then said,

"Alright maybe that was a little hard on you, he does not have to go but I will call and you better answer!"

I looked at Jasper and he read my mood, thankful. We were in the car in no time hand in hand.

" I don't think your Dad knows." I looked up, a little confuse and said.

"Knows what?" He smiled.

"That we already have." I glared at him knowing what he was doing, if dad could read his thoughts then he knew what he was saying but I let him also read mine too let him know it's not true."

"Jake that's not funny you know we haven't. Stop freaking him out." He just smiled but I gave him glare that made his face twist up with guilt he then said under his breath.

"Sorry."

"It's ok." When we got to the beach it was still cloudy. I held his hand as we strolled down the long wave front. I looked down at every foot step we took. He cleared his throat.

"You know, no-one is aloud."

"What?"

"If you're not part of the people who live on the reservation you're really not supposed to be here." I stopped in our tracks.

"Well Jake! Why didn't-." He started laughing. I caught on and hit him in the shoulder playfully.

"Don't worry you're the only exception here ." I leaned on his shoulder. We continued walking.

"You're with me, no one can make you do anything without going through myself first." I reached for his chin and pulled it down so he would look me in the eyes.

"I love you." He looked at me with a big smile. I realized I have never said those words to him before. He picked me up and spun me around. He put me down and became serious but still smiled.

"Renesmee, I will always love you, even if you won't always love me." I pulled away trying not to cry, he pulled my chin toward him again and kissed me. I broke away.

"I will always love you Jacob Black." He continued. During our long kiss with his arms holding me tight around my waist and my hands on both sides of his face. Suddenly I felt little pecks on my arms and face I looked up to see the rain starting to pour but I didn't care we just stood there with our kiss still intact and it reminded me of this movie I watched. Five minutes into the storm he finally picked me up with our lips still motioning as usual and he ran to the car with me in his arms he opened the back seat door and we slid in together with me on his lap with the heat of his body so close to mine I dove my head into his still bare chest and his arms wrapped tighter around me.

"Thanks." I managed to say against his naked chest. He finally let me out of his tight hold and I looked up at him. My finger traced his soft lips as he kissed it. He did the same for me but instead I took his finger and wrapped it in my hand. His big brown eyes looking over me, he kissed my head. I looked out the window the rain had stopped and it was getting dark.

"Oh my gosh, Dark!" By that time Jake had already climbed into the front seat and we were racing home. When we got there everyone was in the living room as we left them but now Bella was being taught simple stuff on the piano by Edward. Carlisle and Alice were talking amongst themselves, Esme was watching a soap opera which I could tell by Emmett's face he did not enjoy, Rosalie was teaching Jasper some sort of simple drawing technique. They all looked to us my wet hair still dripping a little. Emmett started to laugh and they all joined in.

"Wow he lets you off a little past your time and you both come home like this?" He put his hands on his hips.

"(tsk,tsk) I am very disappointed in you." They only laughed harder and now we joined in. I looked over to Dad, he nodded, clearly in a good mood. Phew! I took Jake's hand and we headed up stairs.

"Night, I love you." I shouted to them. They all shouted a good night of some sort at different times I could hear Emmett saying.

"Have a good, sleep." Everyone giggled I just rolled my eyes. In bed with Jake by my side I looked at the moon through the window. I felt his arm wrap around me as he met my peering and said.

"Don't expect me to howl." I laughed a little and turned over his hot body close to me I fell asleep dreaming of the bright sun and the cold moon coming together not into an Eclipse but into a beautiful collision as one.


	2. Chapter 2

Heart Collision

Chapter 2: How does one do that?

"EEEEEEE! It's here!" I could hear Alice squealing. I rolled over and tried to fall back asleep but only then did I hear Jacob sourly question.

"What's up with Alice?" I moaned and flung the cover off of me annoyed I couldn't get up on my own terms. It wasn't like I slept late often. I could hear Jacob following as we trailed into the bathroom together. I did the morning usual, brush my teeth, get dressed at least get myself decent.

I walked down stairs with Jacob behind me again and I turned around about half way down the flight. I stood on my tip-toes and leaned in to kiss him. He then lifted me up and carried me down the rest of the way all I could do was giggle. I saw Alice still jumping up and down in the kitchen as Emmett rolled his eyes. I looked at him and then at Alice again and back.

"Her new credit card came in the mail, she can now do online shopping. Ugh, women."

I laughed at his disgust and then went into the kitchen to find Alice and Jasper.

"Morning Alice, morning Jasper." He waved and winked.

"MORNING! Look it, I got a new baby!" She held the platinum card out by her finger tips and then slid it gently into a small pink wallet.

"Didn't you already have one?"

"Yes, but I maxed it out and so when I called the bank and complained they just reset the balance and gave me a new card!"

"How does one do that?" I asked slightly confused as how much stuff she needed though the only one who eats is Jacob. So it must be all clothing and junk. Alice ignored my question I looked up at Jacob who still had his eyes on Alice a lot more confused about how we work than before. Then Rosalie walked in followed by Bella and Edward. They both came toward me.

"Morning dear." He whispered into my ear with a hug.

"Morning." I looked to Bella.

"Hi baby, get a good sleep?"

"yah." I turned to Jacob who nodded his head to Bella and then to Edward, who did the same.

"Renesmee and I are going down to see Seth and Quil, we'll see you in about two hours. Is that ok with you?" Edward looked up in surprise that Jake took the time to actually ask him what he thought and not use the phrase "blood sucking demons".

"Yes, rules apply as they did last night." He looked to me and then glared at Jacob waiting for him to roll his eyes.

"Ok, thanks we'll back on time, my word." I looked up at him shocked and then to Edward who had a blank face. Then back up to Jacob who said.

"Are you ready Ness?" He took my hand and led me out to the care. Once we headed off I turned to him and said.

"Um, are you ok?" He glanced at me.

"Yes, are you ok?"

"Yes, but why were you like that to Ed- I mean dad?"

"Well it occurred to me that I am with his only daughter and he really hasn't like me even before your birth so it most suck cherries for him to not only watch his baby girl in the arms of his nemesis but also be disrespected by him right?"

"Cherries?"

"Ness just let me do this my own way."

"What your own way."

"Be nice to your dad."

"Why?"

"Because Ness if I want to spend eternity with his daughter than I have to not have him hate me."

"Eternity? Really?"

"Yep." He turned to me and kissed me on my cheek before turning back to the road."

"So are Seth and Quil waiting for us?"

"I don't know you tell me." He nodded his head in front of both of us and there they were staring into the tinted windshield.

"Oh." I got out of the car and ran toward them both. I hugged them at the same time with both of their arms squishing me. Seth had gotten much more masculine and tall. He along with Quil both were without a shirt. I got out of the way because Jake came running toward them and messed with Seths hair and then tackled Quil. Seth came up beside me and we both looked at them as they changed to their wolf form and started to run. I turned to Seth and had to look up like I do to Jake.

"Hey Ness. How's life, kinda?" I giggled.

"Fine, you've gotten really big."

"I've heard." Something about the way he always was comfortable with my family and he is really sweet and he's gotten really tall and his skin is so tan. It looked really smooth. I paused, oh gosh! I had described him with such immediate interest that I had actually been stroking his chest. I looked up horrified. He just stared at me with his hazel eyes and slowly put his hand over mine that was still on his chest. I looked away so mortified and so embarrassed. Soon enough Jake and Quil were back, human and all.

"Hey," Jake said rubbing his stomach.

"I'm starved lets go grab so grub." He came toward as I moved over to not be so close to….Seth and he lifted me onto his back I clung to his shoulders as we were off toward the house. When we got there no-one but us were around.

"Were is everybody?"

"Sam and Em are going on walk and Leah is at home…and the rest are just out I guess."

"Pizza anyone?" Quil suggested.

"We had that for breakfast." Seth pointed out without looking toward my direction.

"Ok then, burgers?" He then said.

"No I had that yesterday."

"So did I." Seth agreed. Back in forth they shared ideas for lunch, it was a bunch of just junk stuff nothing tastefully done all fast food. So then I said.

"Ugh, we'll have stroganoff with a sprig of rose marry."

"Rose whatty?" Jake exclaimed.

"Ugh, its like a simple spice. Stroganoff is actually really simple, it's like spaghetti with a different sauce and shape of pasta."

"Ok, is it like all dainty and only serves it on a white plate all puny?" Quil asked.

"No, it serves six per sauce pan."

"Ok you'll want to make two then." Seth said looking toward them both.

"Oh, no I'm not the only one cooking it, you're helping."

"what?" They all said together.

"We don't know how to cook stroganay."

"Stroganoff, and I'll show you just listen." Because this was Emily's kitchen it wasn't hard to find the simple ingredients we needed like the actual cream sauce, a pan, and she had like four packs of hamburger meat I'm sure she wouldn't miss one and by that time the meat was already sizzling with Jake accompanying it. Quil was stirring the boiling bow-ties and Seth was searching for a rosemary plant which isn't too hard to find. As the meat started to brown and the pasta was close to done Seth still hadn't returned. I stepped outside to find him walking back with a whole bunch of leaves I rolled my eyes and headed out towards him.

"Did you find any?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Seth, what is all this?"

"Uh, potential rosemary." We both walked over to the bench swing on the porch and sat down to investigate his pile. I looked through it and said as I pulled out each one.

"This is a maple tree leaf."

"This is an oak."

"These are pine needles." I pulled out the last leaf from his pile and under it was finally some rosemary. Yet the leaf in my hand didn't belong to a tree.

"Seth."

"Yah?"

"This is poison Ivy!"

"Aw jees!"

"But you did find rosemary. I know what will start to heal it before it spreads." I took him back into the house and grabbed some salt from the kitchen and told them.

"Seth found something alright, poison ivy he found here is some rosemary start chopping and mixing the meat, sauce and pasta be down in a sec." We both headed into their master bedroom were there bathroom was and I told to stay on the bed and don't you dare touch a thing. I grabbed a wash cloth and damped it water and alcohol and poured some of the un-grinded salt onto the cloth. I saw him lying there still and calm his big tan arms over his chest as he sat up. He leaned on his arm and watched as I placed the cloth over where he had been holding them against his chest. He grunted a little.

"Does it sting?"

"A little, I'll survive." He looked up at me with is big eyes and put one hand on my shoulder. I took the cloth off with his smooth, tan skin wet he whispered with his deep soothing voice.

"Thanks, Ness." Before I could say anything he got off the bed and already made his way down the stairs and began eating with the rest of them. I am so disgusting how could I think of Seth, my best friend and Jake's like that? I, he must be uncomfortable with me now better yet he must not like me at all he thinks it's too weird now. I didn't mean it I, he, we. I could feel tears running down my face as I rinsed off the rag. I could feel somebodies arms rap around my waist I turned to see Jake my love, my beautiful man, my most trusting , handsome, beautiful , caring , man. He saw the tears in my eyes and wiped them away with a concerned face.

"Gorgeous, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I choked out.

"Oh, baby." He came to me into a tight squeeze. Which only made me cry more. He lifted me and carried me down the stairs with are arms still locked around each other.

"I only love you." I managed to say under him. He looked down and kissed me.

" I only love you." He said pushing away my curls in my face. After we got home and the tears were all over with I laid in bed with the man I wanted to be with but couldn't help thinking.

"Do I?"


	3. Chapter 3

Heart Collision

Chapter 3

"Hi." I heard him say on the other line I looked around cautiously as if there was something to hide.

"Hey Seth…Jake's not home I think he went for a run do you want me to call b-,"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you Ness." Uh-oh, this could not be good for my sake, his or even Jakes at least he was out running I continued nervously.

"Uh, yah sure what about?"

"I'm sorry about Saturday….I shouldn't have acted the way I did." Now I felt bad, if there is anyone to apologize it would be me.

"Uh, Seth I am pretty sure you did nothing wrong, I did."

"Well I wouldn't call it wrong just unusual."

"Unusual?"

"Yah, we have been best friends since you were born and I-."

"I know."

"Well thanks for the poison ivy treatment."

"No problem, maybe you want to give your mom that recipe, I have a feeling that won't be the last time you, run into it."

"Huhu, yah well anyways, I have to go, tell Jake I said "hey."

"Ok I will."

"Bye Ness." He said smoothly.

"Bye J- Seth." I could hear him laughing at my mistake but I hung up the phone cautiously and plopped down on my bed. As soon as I did so Jake walked in and lade next to me smelling of musk and pine trees. I rolled over to face him and he just stared at me, I started to feel this little sour ball in my throat trying not to have my face consume with guilt, as if I had really something to feel guilty for….yet.

"Soooo…how was the run."

"Pretty good, I wacked my leg on a pine tree coming back though."

"Are you ok?"

"Yah, no blood no foul." I smiled in relief.

"So Seth called earlier, he told me to tell you, "hi".

"Ok, thanks. Ness?"

"Yah?" There came the ball again.

"Come on," He extended his hand as he leaped off the bed. I grabbed it as he lead me into the walk-in closet, he grabbed a large duffle bag and started packing his jeans and t-shirts socks and stuff. Then he went to my side and threw in the similar stuff but handed me my jeans and one of his flannel button ups and pushed me into the bathroom to change. The shirt was obviously a little baggy but it really didn't matter. I couldn't help wondering what he was doing and what for?

"Jake….what is all this for?"

"Shhhhhh ….just come on." He took my hand and lead me down the stairs and out the door, we headed straight into the woods, it felt like over an hour before we came into a clearing by a stream I looked around and squinted a large big thing was across it just sitting only about two yards from the stream. Before I knew it Jake had already stepped into the stream and was waiting for me with his arms open I ran to him as he gently lifted me like a ballerina and over to the other side I never touched the stream, a little happy I didn't. Still interested I turned around to see a large red tint with candles set all around it with a small fire just settling by a large log that had a long blanket over it.

"Oh, Jake what, what's this?" I could feel my eyes watering a bit.

"This is our own little camp ground just for you and I." I unzipped the tint to see a beautiful pallet tucked and layered with soft satin covers and a big pink an orange comforter fit for a queen. There were flower printed throw pillows all around the pallet it looked so cozy and just wonderful. I turned around and jumped into his arms.

"This is so beautiful, you're so beautiful. I love you Jacob."

"Renesmee, I love you so much, I am really glad you like this."

"Of course I do, you are such a wonderful man."

"Thanks Ness. You are my heart and my soul, my world." At that point I couldn't help crying. We sat down on the log as his arms pulled me closer as the night went on all we could do was look into the fire to relaxed and happy to say anything but as I scooted closer to him I felt something hard that I was sitting on I only bent over to see what it was but Jacob got up with me to a full stand, I as I saw nothing was on there I felt the back of my jeans and patted the outside of one of my back pockets before seeing what it was I noticed Jacob gently smiling at me pulling closer to the fire so we could see each other his tan skin glowing over the blazing fire and my cool pale skin a laminating under the moon we stood there looking into each other's eyes but I broke the stare forgetting about my pocket situation but before I did I gently kissed on the cheek still holding his hand and with the other I pulled out something light weighted but hard I pulled it up to the fire as I saw it was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen the band was a gentle thin silver with a yellow diamond in the shape of heart surrounded by other little white diamonds. I started to cry as Jake said.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you are truly my world, I would be very great full to you if there is any possibility that you will become my wife?" He held me in his arms for a long while as I held the ring in my hands with my life and resisted my crying.

"Yes, Jacob Black I accept for you to be my husband, forever." I jumped up into his hold as he spun me around into a kiss and carried me to the tent in the dark he grabbed my hand and pushed the ring back as I was now his forever. I was the most happy I had ever been.


	4. Chapter 4

Heart Collision

Chapter 4:

Around 10:00pm that night we settled into the covers and held each other but I heard his throat clear as he said.

"When are you planning to tell Edward?" He said with deep and loving eyes inner twining our fingers.

"Tomorrow night, over a dinner just Mom, him and I."

"You seem pretty calm about this."

"Why? How should I be, you just gave me the best gift of being with you for the rest of my life." He smiled with enthusiasm but then got serious,

"Aren't you worried he might be mad?"

"Might? You mean he will be? No, I know he will be infuriated however, he knows by hurting you he's hurting me, there is not much he can do about it." He just stared as he processed in his mind how it would go then sighed.

"I guess." He looked down still in question but I lifted up his chin to look him in the eyes.

" I know, this is not going to be the easiest most non- shocking thing but whether he likes it or not I will love you , and marry you. You are the reason I exist." He looked away again with a faint smile.

"Renesmee, I love you. More then you'll know."

"That may be, but I try to exchange the same love to you."

"Well, I know that but there is somewhere I am going with this. You , are not the first girl that I have been in love with."

"Jake I know we are so many years apart bu-," He raised his hand for me to stop. He continued.

"I, love you more than anything, anyone, I would kill myself to even be away from you for more than a year, I will never let anyone or anything hurt you, but even though I can't love her ever as much as I love you, I was in love with Bella, but when you came it was like comparing a pretty brownish red cardinal, to a beautiful, glowing, gentle, glorious dove with satin flames of the heart."

My stomach started to curl in udder horror disgust and rage filled my body with tears down my cheeks I said with every ounce of patients I had left.

"Ok, but I need a couple of days, I need to get away. Please don't follow me." I kissed him on the cheek but my stomach only sickened worse. I ran, and ran and ran away from the house where my fiancés old love was away from him, away from the grandfather that wanted them to be together. Just away but something struck inside me like lightning to go somewhere so I stopped in my tracks and turned to my only solution and friend.

"Seth." I yelled as I knocked on the door, I heard footsteps coming toward the door I tried to hide my tears but they over whelmed me as he opened the door I through myself into his arms as the only one I trusted right now. He held me close as he pulled the door shut and lead me to the couch still crying into his chest but as the minutes went by I slowly settled and the tears went away, when I finally got enough courage to look up to see his beautiful, calm, happy, face with a warm smile. I sat up with his arms still around my waist and mine around his neck.

"Uh, something bothering you Ness?" He joked but still with a concerned look. I cleared my throat.

"I, I don't know what just happened but i don't want to know, I'm sorry for barging in but is there any way I could stay here, for a day or so?"

"Yah, sure. Ness is this about Jake and you?" His name made me a little nauseous .

"Yah." I choked.

"Well you can sleep in my bed, I sleep down here."

"Seth, no way that's not fare I insist to sleep here, thank you." He chuckled a bit.

" No problem. But it's getting late so I'm going to go take a shower, I'll start one for you in the other bathroom."

I glared out the window thinking of what to do after my stay with Seth how would things ever go back to normal? They wouldn't. Soon enough though it wouldn't be a total lie of I said I didn't expect for Jake to eventually come to my unwanted rescue. I turned to Seth as he said.

"Ok?" I looked at him a little confused like I had missed something but was too tired and out of energy to care. I got up a little while after he had left. I trailed up to the bathroom but I could hear the fausett running so I slowly walked into his room and without thinking opened his bathroom door and smash! I ran right into him as I collapsed onto the floor I saw him in his towel wrapped around his waist and his bare, wet chest he held me to as he lifted me off the ground and sat me on his bed and said.

"Ness, are you ok?" I blinked twice and said in a daze from the fall.

"Yah, I'm sorry I didn't know you were in there I thought you were taking a shower in the other bathroom."

"No Ness, didn't you hear me say I would run a shower for you?"

"No, sorry."

"It's fine, hang on stay there." He went back into his bathroom and came out wearing some night shorts carrying a small bowl with a cloth in it. He sat beside me and squeezed the cloth into a fold and said.

"Ness, that fall was pretty hard, lay down." The warm cloth graced my fore head as I said.

"Sorry, thanks Seth."

"Ness it's fine." He got up beside me and leaned against the pillow beside next to me and said.

"You know I don't really mind if you sleep up here."

"I know _you _don't but I do." He chuckled.

"So what do you like to do?"

"For what?"

"I don't know regularly for fun because you have to wait at least an hour before you can go to sleep in case of a concussion or coma." I rolled my eyes of that idea but I thought to myself. I don't know? I don't think I have been asked what do I like to do, except people assume I just love to play the piano like my father, but I do it to pass the time.

"Hmmmm….I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know what you like to do?"

"I have never really been asked that question before."

"Well what is your favorite color?"

"Hmmmmm…" I thought for a moment but we both spoke at the same time.

"I like blue." We both laughed. As he asked me.

"What kind of blue, royal or midnight?"

"What's midnight blue?"

"Here, come on." He reached for my hand and helped me down of his tall, king sized bed. With my hand still in his he led me down the stairs and out on to the porch, it was pitch black and only the faint light of the house inside led me to not fall and manage to sit on the porch swing. Hand in hand we slowly rocked and looked at the stars and he said.

"That is midnight blue, see it's not completely black, it's a deep beautiful blue." For a long time we didn't say anything but I started to remember everything that happened since I got here with the shower and everything.

"Shower!"

"What?"

"The shower did we turn it off?" We looked at each other with worry.

"No." We both said at the same time as we ran into the house, we rushed upstairs and almost slipped on the wooden floor in the hallway across from the bathroom.

"Oh gosh!" I said opening the door. As I opened it more water rushed out. The shower had a glass cover door and a ledge before you step in so no water can get out unless it goes up. I stepped onto the soaking wet floor and peeked through the water that was flowing over all the way to the top there it was a wash cloth had stopped up the drain.

"I see it, the wash cloth is stopping it up."

"Ok we need to get it out obviously but if we open the door and that water gets out, everything will become an ocean on the top floor." I started to think, well maybe you don't go through, you go in!

"Seth give me a boost."

"What are you nuts?"

"No I am going to dive in and clog it."

"Are you sure doesn't that seem kind of dangerous and stupid?"

"Seth, you are my best friend I expect you to no nothing more than dangerous and stupid." He chuckled and lifted me up. I clung to the top of the tube like shower and went under, this was probably the craziest thing I have ever done, but it worked and slowly I made my way up to the top and let it drain, when it finally went down I stepped out soaking wet, and was embraced with a warm towel and a hug.

"Thanks Ness!"

"No problem." I said with a huff.

"Come on." He again led me to the other bathroom and handed me a towel, and laughed.

"You get to stay in here until I manage to get like 56 pounds of water out of your clothes in one dryer cycle. Oh, and it wouldn't hurt to take a shower either, you smell like marshmallows and woods." He laughed again.

"I know, thanks Seth."

"No problem."


	5. Chapter 5 (Preview)

This is just a little preview for what's coming up.

Chapter 5

"So exactly how long are you planning to stay?" He leaned over the counter, looking off in the distance.

"Um, not long I just need this to settle over.

"What exactly needs to settle over?"

"It's not what needs to settle over it's what has to for the sake of…..all of us." He just stared. I looked away convinced his questioning was over.

"Well as long as you're here it's pretty obvious that you're gonna be bored so in the meantime what do you want to do before "it" settles over?"

"Well, we could paint?" He made a sour face.

"Or we could go biking?" In return I made the same face. For the most part our ideas continued to be clashing as much as one idea to another could be.

"It's your call, you're the guest."

"That helps." I smiled.

"Well let's just stay here and chill, listen to music."

"That sounds fine."

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Any." Before I could say anything he was up flipping through a whole rack of different CD's but I couldn't see the one he pushed in.

"Ready for some true rock?" Yet, when he started to crank it up it wasn't rock, it was a beautiful piece, the voice was low and he made me sway.

"That's not rock, that's knitting music." I said and he headed for the out button.

"No, I like it." I shouted before his finger pushed down.

"Ok then." He retracted his hand and smiled he slowly reached his way to me on the couch and gave me his hand I slowly got up and he spun me around the room slowly going in a dynamic shape as I spun. His arms fastened around my waist and my hands lingering on his shoulders I lay my head on his chest as the music slowed and changed a different yet still slow song. I didn't have to think about much when I was around him he made me feel so care free, he was always so happy, and funny he didn't care about all the hard stuff.

I looked up his eyes relaxed and fixed on mine. The suddenly his face went frozen and he stopped. He backed away and bolted out the front door.I didn't understand what happened it never felt heavy on me until right now, did I even want to picture myself with Seth? Me and Seth, Seth and I? Who was I kidding? I was with Jacob, or was, or still am, or...not at all.


End file.
